Tigresa es una princesa!
by Princess25599
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Shen, Po y Tigresa se han convertido en mejores amigos, pero que pasara cuando Tigresa recive una carta de sus padres diciendo que ella es una princesa! que pasara entre ellos dos? Tigresa se quedara, o se ira?
1. una carta para Tigresa

Era una linda noche en el Palacio de Jade, Po y Tigresa estaban practicando sus patadas y puñetazos, cuando Zen entro volando. "Maestra Tigresa! Maestra Tigresa!" Zen grito corriendo hacia Tigresa. "Que pasa Zen?" Tigresa pregunto. " hay un mensaje para usted!" "para mí?" tigresa se quedo extrañada, " bien, que pasa?" Zen le entrego el rollo para que lo leyera. Tigresa lo leyó, y luego se desmayo del shock. "Tigresa!" grito Po, corriendo hacia ella sujetándola en sus brazos. "Zen, ve por el Maestro Shifu y los demás, diles que paso!" Po le ordeno a Zen quien salió volando de inmediato. Po recogió el rollo sin leerlo, se lo puso en su bolsillo, y cargo a Tigresa en forma de novia hacia su cuarto. Po la acostó con delicadeza, y le puso una toalla mojada en su frente. Tigresa abrió sus ojos y miro a Po. "Po…" tigresa dijo sin fuerza, " Tigresa! Estas bien? Que paso?" "el… rollo…" Tigresa se volvió a desmayar, justo cuando Shifu y los demás llegaron. "Tigresa!" gritaron todos. "que paso, panda?" Shifu pregunto preocupado tocando la frente de Tigresa. "Nada, que a Tigresa, le llego un mensaje, y se desmayo del shock, yo creo de lo que decía." Po le contesto aun preocupado. " un rollo? Déjame verlo." le dijo Shifu. Po le entrego el rollo y Shifu se quedo con la boca abierta. "que dice maestro?" pregunto Grulla. "Querida Tigresa, o mejor dicho Rin, esperamos que hallas encontrado a alguien que te haya adoptado por que iremos a recuperarte, ha sido muy doloroso dejarte en ese orfanatorio sin amor. Nos vemos, Princesa Rin. Con amor tus padres." Shifu termino de leer. "QUE?! TIGRESA ES UNA PRINCESA?!" gritaron los cuatro y Po. "Al parecer si, y sus padres vendrán por ella." Shifu miro a todos con profunda tristeza. Po era el más triste, no podía creer que su maestra de Kung-Fu favorita se iba a ir para siempre. "es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, panda, quédate con Tigresa en caso de que despierte." Shifu dijo. "si maestro," dijeron todos inclinándose. Cuando todos se fueron, Víbora se quedo para darle un abrazo a Tigresa que seguía desmayada. "ella siempre será mi mejor amiga, y nunca será alguien más para mí." Víbora dijo con cariño. Po le sonrió y le dijo, "si Tigresa despierta le digo lo que dijiste." Víbora le dio una sonrisa triste. "gracias Po, buenas noches." "buenas noches Víbora." Cuando Víbora se fue, Po se inclino, y le quito la toalla a Tigresa, Po agarro una silla y se sentó, pensando en todos los buenos momentos que paso con Tigresa que ya no los tendrá porque ella se irá con sus padres. Po dejo soltar unas lágrimas cuando Tigresa despertó, "Po? Estas llorando?" Po se limpio las lagrimas, y le dijo, "si Tigresa, no puedo creer que tus padres te vallan a alegar de nosotros… de mi." Tigresa se sonrojo por lo que dijo Po. "yo también no me quiero ir, pero quiero saber de mis padres, porque me dejaron si soy una princesa, y de muchas otras cosas." Tigresa se sentó, y le pidió a Po que se acerque, el se arrodillo a su lado, y Tigresa lo abrazo, presionando su cara en su suave pelaje, Po se sorprendió, pero la abrazo con mucha fuerza, soltando otra vez mas lagrimas. "Tigresa, estaba esperando el mejor momento para decirte que, yo…. Te amo." Tigresa se sonrojo mucho, y apretó mas a Po, "yo también te amo Po." Tigresa le susurro. Po y Tigresa se separaron para luego juntar sus labios en un beso. "Po está bien si te quedas conmigo esta noche, no quiero estar sola." Tigresa le pidió con una lagrima, "claro Tigresa. Por cierto, Víbora te quiere como una guerrera y no una princesa." Po le dijo abrazándola con fuerza. "tengo mucha suerte de tener una amiga como Víbora." Tigresa con una sonrisa. "si, si la tienes." Po sonrió, y se acostó al lado de Tigresa quien luego abrazo a Po por debajo de las cobijas y se quedaron dormidos.


	2. los padres de Tigresa

Al día siguiente, Tigresa y Víbora practicaban en el salón de entrenamiento pero Tigresa no prestaba atención, y Víbora le dio un fuerte golpe a Tigresa que la mando volando hacia atrás. " Tigresa!" Víbora se apresuro al lado de su amiga. " que te pasa? Nunca te distraes en el entrenamiento." "lo siento Víbora, es que, algo paso anoche con Po." Tigresa dijo sonrojada. " que paso?" pregunto Víbora con gran interés. "Po y yo somos novios." Tigresa dijo con una sonrisa. Víbora dio un grito de fanática, y abrazo con fuerza a Tigresa, " oh, Tigresa, estoy tan feliz por ti! Sabía que algún día estarían juntos!" Víbora apretó a Tigresa aun mas hasta que la cara de Tigresa se empezaba a volver purpura. "Vi-bo-ra… me… estas…. Ahor….cando…" Tigresa logro decir. Víbora soltó a Tigresa y le dio una sonrisa.

"hola chicas!" dijo una voz femenina. Tigresa y Víbora voltearon a ver una gata blanca que tenia puesto una camisa como la de Tigresa con el color rosa, y unos shorts azul cielo. "Ayaka!" grito Víbora deslizándose a abrazar a la felina en la puerta. Ayaka abrazo a Víbora y luego a Tigresa. "Ayaka, Tigresa y Po ya están juntos!" Víbora exclamo. "Felicidades Tigresa siempre supe desde el principio que tu y Po eran el uno para el otro." "oye, y Bank? Va a venir?" Tigresa pregunto. "Aquí estoy," una voz masculina. Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a un gato blanco que traía puesto una camisa roja con una raya negra que la atraviesa, y un pantalón negro. " como están?" pregunto amablemente. "bien gracias," contestaron Tigresa y Víbora. " oye, Tigresa, escuche lo del mensaje de tus padres, que piensas hacer sobre eso?" "no lo sé," Tigresa contesto mirando al suelo, luego ella sintió una mano en su hombro, "solo sigue tu corazón," responde Ayaka con una sonrisa. Tigresa sonrió de vuelta.

Shifu y Po luego entraron con una mirada triste, Po luego dijo, "Tigresa… tus padres ya llegaron." "QUE?!" Tigresa grito. Ella se congelo en su lugar, Shifu luego se asomo hacia la puerta y dijo, "ya pueden pasar." Tigresa se quedo atónita, cuando vio a un tigre igual a ella, el traía puesto un kimono rojo y una corona con una joya roja, la mujer era una tigre igual, pero traía un vestido azul y una corona con una joya azul. " Rin!" grito la tigresa de azul, y corrió hacia Tigresa y la abrazo con mucho cariño. "ma-mama?!" Tigresa estaba tan congelada que ni podía hablar bien. "si Rin, soy yo tu madre, Reina Marisa y allá esta tu padre, el Rey Cruz." Marisa la seguía abrazando cuando Tigresa recordó cuando esos tigres la abandonaron en el orfanatorio. Tigresa salto de las manos de su madre aterrizando en una pose de kung-fu. " si ustedes realmente son mis padres y soy una princesa, POR QUE RAYOS ME ABANDONARON EN EL ORFANATORIO DE BAO GU?!" Tigresa estaba furiosa hasta que Po le agarro los brazos para calmarla, ella bajo la guardia y miro a Po con una mirada extraña. "al parecer, aun no dominas el mal humor." dijo Marisa con una cara seria. "CALLATE! AHORA CONTESTAME POR QUE ME ABANDONARON?!" Tigresa estaba a punto de saltarles encima cuando Po le acaricio el cachete lo que hizo que ella empezara a ronronear y calmarse. " señora, nos podría decir por que dejaron a Tigresa en el orfanatorio?" Shifu pregunto con una voz calmada. "Bueno, es que estábamos en una guerra, y como no había otro familiar quien la cuidara durante la guerra, tuvimos que dejarla en el orfanatorio hasta que la guerra terminara, y créanme ha sido muy doloroso para nosotros dejarla allí." Dijo Cruz corriendo a abrazar a su hija. "Ahora que la guerra termino, hemos estado buscándola por todos lados hasta que al fin la encontramos, por favor vuelve con nosotros Rin." dijo Cruz

"Primero que nada, mi nombre es Tigresa y segundo, ya soy feliz aquí con mis amigos, mi maestro, y mi… novio." Tigresa dijo viendo a sus padres y Shifu. "QUE?!" dijeron Shifu y los padres de Tigresa, " y quién es?" Shifu pregunto más tranquilo. Tigresa abrazo el brazo de Po y inclino su cabeza en su hombro, "es el." Shifu dio una pequeña sonrisa porque ya sabía que algo como eso iba a pasar. "bueno tigresa, me alegro mucho que el Guerrero Dragón te allá hecho sentir especial, tienen mi bendición de ser novios." Tigresa no pudo evitar la felicidad y agarro a Shifu en un fuerte abrazo, " gracias maestro Shifu!" sin embargo el padre de Tigresa no aprueba esto y dijo, " no puedo permitir esto! Un tigre y un oso no pueden estar juntos!" Tigresa aun tenía a Shifu en sus brazos y le dio una mirada asesina a Cruz, " yo soy mayor de edad y puedo amar a quien sea!" Luego Cruz le dio una bofetada a Tigresa haciendo que dejara caer a Shifu y caer al piso. "TIGRESA!" grito Po.


	3. amor prohibido o amor eterno?

"Tigresa! Estas bien?" Po sujeto a Tigresa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tigresa y la otra sujetándole las manos. "sí, estoy bien" Tigresa se toco el cachete donde recibió el golpe y se levanto. "Quita tus manos de encima de mi hija!" grito Cruz corriendo hacia Po. Tigresa corrió hacia Cruz y le dio la misma bofetada que él le había dado a ella. " NI SE TE OCURRA PONER UN SOLO DEDO SOBRE EL NUNCA! LA PROXIMA QUE LO INTENTES TE HARE LA TECNICA DEL WUXI DEDO! ME ESCUCHASTE!?" Tigresa grito llena de furia. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Tigresa tan enojada.

Ayaka se acerco a Cruz y lo levanto de su kimono y le dio una mirada asesina, " escúcheme bien Cruz, usted no puede ser agresivo mientras este cerca de nosotros, porque aunque usted no apruebe de su amor, aquí tienen amigos que los apoyan, y no nos importa usar el kung fu contra ustedes aunque el kung fu es para defenderse nosotros defenderemos su amor, quedo claro?" Víbora también se acerco a Cruz y le dio una mirada peligrosa. "si entiendo." Cruz dijo, y Ayaka lo soltó. " y usted señora, que opina de su hija enamorada de un panda?" Ayaka pregunto más calmada. Marisa vio a Tigresa, ella y Po compartían un abrazo con mucho amor, y Marisa no pudo evitar al sonreír al ver a su hija tan feliz. "a mí me parece muy lindo, tienen mi bendición de ser novios." Marisa dijo poniendo su pata en el hombro de Tigresa. Tigresa abrazo a su mama con fuerza. "gracias mama! Te quiero!" Marisa soltó una lágrima y abrazo a su hija como si el mundo se acabara. Po, Ayaka, Víbora y Shifu miraban la tierna escena con una sonrisa. "Hija, porque no vienes con nosotros por un tiempo para que conozcas tu hogar natal?" Marisa tomo las manos de Tigresa y le sonrió. Tigresa miro a sus amigos que le sonrieron y asintieron. "esta bien mama, iré con ustedes por un tiempo pero solo con la condición de llevar a la familia que me adopto." "claro que si Rin, o mejor dicho Tigresa." Tigresa sonrió a su madre, la abrazo por última vez y se dirigió hacia Ayaka, Víbora, y Po.

Zeng luego llego volando con Grulla, Mono y Mantis. " Zeng! Qué pasa?" Shifu se dirigió hacia Zeng. "maestro Shifu! Hay bandidos en el puente!" Zeng dijo sin aliento. "Bandidos? Todos al puente!" Shifu apunto hacia la salida. " Si Maestro!" dijeron todos. Justo cuando Tigresa estaba a punto de salir, una mano le agarro la muñeca y la detuvo. " a donde crees que vas? Es peligroso!" Cruz le dijo a Tigresa. " Cruz, soy una guerrera de kung fu ahora, no una princesa, suéltame necesito ayudarlos!" Tigresa trato de zafarse pero Cruz no la soltaba. " no quiero que te lastimes!" Cruz rugió. Ayaka entro, y desprendió a Cruz y Tigresa, ella tomando la mano de Tigresa, " señor, ella es una guerrera, la necesitamos, y no se preocupe, Po y yo la cuidaremos!" Ayaka jalo a Tigresa hacia la salida. "tranquilo querido," Dijo Marisa notando la cara de preocupación de Cruz, "ella se sabe defender, y además sus amigos la protegerán."

En la noche, todos decidieron cenar como familia, todos se estaban riendo y pasándola bien hasta la hora de dormir. "muy bien estudiantes, buenas noches, mañana iremos al hogar natal de Tigresa." Shifu dijo." Si maestro Shifu." Respondieron todos. Todos se fueron a sus cuartos excepto Víbora, Ayaka, Po, y los padres de Tigresa. Víbora y Ayaka abrazaron a Tigresa al mismo tiempo con el mismo cariño que unas hermanas. "buenas noches Tigresa y que suerte tienes." Ayaka y Víbora dijeron al mismo tiempo. Tigresa abrazo a sus amigas con fuerza. "gracias chicas buenas noches." "buenas noches!" dijeron Ayaka y Víbora y entraron a sus cuartos. Tigresa se dirigió a su mama y la abrazo, "buenas noches….mami." Tigresa abrazo aun más fuerza. Marisa abrazo a su hija y le dijo, "buenas noches Tigresa." Tigresa miro a su papa con una cara de disgusto y le dijo, "buenas noches." "buenas noches." Dijo Cruz. Marisa se llevo a Cruz para que Tigresa y Po pudieran estar juntos. Po se dirigió hacia Tigresa y la abrazo con fuerza. Tigresa lo abrazo y luego lo beso con mucha pasión. "esperaba besarte antes." Po dijo con una mirada romántica. "bueno mañana tendremos más tiempo para nosotros." Tigresa aun estaba en los brazos de Po no queriendo separarse de él. "bueno, buenas noches mi gatita." Po dijo rascándole la oreja a Tigresa lo cual hizo que ronroneara. "buenas noches mi osito." Tigresa dijo. Compartieron un último beso antes de entrar a sus cuartos con un nuevo día esperándolos.


	4. amor familiar de Shifu y Tigresa

**Perdón por tardarme mucho!**

Al día siguiente, todos los maestros salieron de sus cuartos y saludaron a su maestro, "Buenos días Maestro!" dijeron en coro. Shifu se dio cuenta que los padres de Tigresa no habían salido. "Buenos días alumnos, Tigresa, podrías traer a tus padres por favor?" Tigresa se inclino con respeto y dijo, "Si maestro Shifu." Tigresa se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres y toco la puerta. Marisa salió con una cara de cansancio y le pregunto, " Que pasa Tigresa?" "Es hora de desayunar madre" Tigresa contesto simplemente apuntando a sus amigos. "A ok, ustedes adelántense, yo despertare a Cruz." "está bien." Tigresa volvió a hacer fila en frente de su cuarto. "muy bien Po, y los demás vayan avanzando, Tigresa necesito hablar contigo." Po le dio un abrazo amoroso a Tigresa y le susurro, "te guardare un lugar." Tigresa le sonrió y se fue con Shifu. " Que pasa maestro?" Tigresa pregunto preocupada por su padre adoptivo. "Tigresa me preocupa que cambies de actitud si te gusta tu vida real. Sé que no he sido un padre que cualquiera pudiera desear, pero te quiero decir que te quiero igual que una hija, eres muy importante para mí, supe desde un principio que tú no eras como Tai Lung y que entrenabas duro para que este orgulloso. Y agradezco que Cruz y Marisa te hayan dado la vida para criarte como mi hija, te quiero tal como eres Tigresa y nunca lo olvides." Shifu dijo con una sonrisa. Tigresa soltó unas lágrimas y abrazo a Shifu con mucho amor, ella siempre esperaba escuchar a Shifu decir eso, y ahora lo quería aun mas que no podía soltarlo. "gracias maestro, y te prometo que no cambiare por ti…papi…." Los dos estuvieron en silencio abrazados con un amor de padre e hija. "awwww…" escucharon a alguien afuera y Tigresa abrió la puerta al encontrar a Ayaka, Víbora, Po, Mono, Mantis y Grulla afuera. "Sabía que ustedes se querían como familia." Ayaka dijo con corazones en los ojos. Po tomo la mano de Tigresa y la saco de la multitud. "Me alegra mucho que tu y Shifu ya se comporten como padre e hija y no maestro y estudiante." Po le dijo con una sonrisa. "Y todo gracias a ti Po, me ayudaste para que Shifu me tratara como una hija." Tigresa dijo abrazando a Po. Po y Tigresa se besaron y se fueron a la cocina donde compartieron un solo plato de fideos. Uno de los fideos era muy largo, Po tomo un extremo, y Tigresa el otro, sus rostros se acercaron, y terminaron besándose. Po abrazo a Tigresa y ella le abrazaba el cuello sin dejar de besarse. Después de un minuto, se separaron por falta de aire. "este será el mejor día de mi vida," Tigresa susurro aun con su cuerpo en los brazos de Po. "El mío también." Se dieron un último abrazo y terminaron de comer. Después de empacar sus cosas, todos se fueron bajando las escaleras, en el camino abajo, Tigresa se empezó a preocupar, y Ayaka noto esto. " Que sucede Tigresa?" "Es que no sé nada sobre ser una princesa." Tigresa dijo viendo el suelo. "Es fácil, solo tienes que seguir algunas simples reglas." Ayaka le dijo poniendo una pata en su hombro. " cuales reglas?" Tigresa pregunto curiosa. "Escucha bien," dijo Ayaka.

**Ayaka: **

_**Si eres princesa sabes que cuchara usar,**_

_**Si eres princesa mil zapatos tú tendrás,**_

_**En la cama almorzaras y diamantes cortaras,**_

_**Te masajearan y te atenderán,**_

_**Y el ser princesa es un sueno de verdad.**_

_**La reverencia dominar y en cada baile estrenar,**_

_**Y todo el día tus modales vivirás,**_

_**Con un sombrero hay que postear**_

_**Con todo lujo hay que excitar**_

_**Al inclinarte con tus guantes saludar.**_

_**Hombros rectos, abdomen dentro,**_

_**Alzo el dedo, mentó en el nevó,**_

_**Y muy lentamente hay que voltear.**_

_**Respiro leve, pasos suaves y sonriendo muy amable,**_

_**Con mucha dignidad actuar.**_

_**Brillar!**_

_**Si eres princesa, la familia hay que honrar,**_

_**Si eres princesa lo mejor hay que entregar.**_

"en serio?" Pregunto Tigresa, "no parece tan difícil," "No, no lo es, pero hay mas pero te los diré cuando lleguemos." Ayaka le dijo con una sonrisa. "Gracias Ayaka, sí que eres una gran amiga." Tigresa dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ayaka. "Cualquier cosa por mis amigos." Ayaka dijo. Los 7 guerreros, el maestro Shifu, y los padres de Tigresa seguían avanzando mientras el sol se levantaba, con una Tigresa más calmada, esperando conocer su hogar.


End file.
